


[VID] Smallville Season 4

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Smallville AU, fake! trailer I made for Years Go By, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Fake!Trailer of DCEU Smallville AU Season 4





	[VID] Smallville Season 4

The plot of Season 4 is BVS movie, which Lex sets off to kill Superman. He has two plans in his pocket. Plan A - manipulate Batman to kill Superman. Plan B - create Doomsday using he's blood and Zod's body.


End file.
